Olivier Gaillard
"Olivier Gaillard" is one of the main antagonists of Season 4 and one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. He is also the European Circuit Champion and provided assistance with the eradication of Link Joker. The color of his Vanguard Circle is dark blue. Olivier claims that he is the one who inherited Aichi's will and states that he will do anything to prevent anyone from awakening Aichi from his slumber. Biography Olivier first appeared in the episode 166 along with the other Quatre Knights in the place where Aichi was. They discussed the fact that some people had remembered Aichi, and then sent Morris Pennyworth to take care of it. After his failure, Olivier decided to personally ensure that no one got close to Aichi. Olivier next appeared in the episode 169 at the Card Shop PSY to confront Kai; who went there to ask Suiko and Rekka if they knew anything about Aichi. Kai recognized him as one of the people who fought off Яeverse fighters in Europe and that he was the European Circuit champion. After Kai refused to quit looking for Aichi, Olivier used his talisman's power to create "Holy Prominence Prison" and forced Kai into a card fight. Kai was surprised that Olivier was using the Gold Paladin "Liberators" like Aichi, and told him he inherited Aichi's will, and would let no one disturb him. Olivier was nearly defeated by Kai's Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon, and complemented him on his strength. Despite this, he proceded to use Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break and his avatar Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival to defeat him. After that, Olivier used his "Judgement" ability, which is to inflict all the damage done both to his own and to his opponent's vanguards while in the "Holy Prominence Prison", on Kai. Afterwards, Olivier warned Kai that he would keep coming back if, in any case, Kai would not give up on his quest to find Aichi. Just before disappearing in a wall of blue flames, Oliver hinted Kai that there are three other Quatre Knights. He then appeared at the end of episode 171 along with Philippe Neve and stated that Kai and his mates would not give up looking for Aichi, and sent Raul Sera and Ratie Curti to start their "next move." Deck It is unknown what deck Olivier used during the Link Joker invasion but he currently uses the Gold Paladin "Liberator" deck that Aichi used, which Olivier states he inherited from. The strategy is to use Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break to gather 5 units as well as to power up May Rain Liberator, Bruno and have Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter to give a big boost to Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred. When Olivier is about to finish his opponent, he will use his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival which is seen to be his Legion unit. Talisman Olivier possesses two black rings (one on each of his middle fingers) that allow him to create his dimension space, "Holy Prominence Prision" using blue flames. Anyone who loses a match while inside the "Holy Prominence Prison" is engulfed and burned by blue fire. The intensity of the blue flames of which the player is burned by, depends on the total amount of damage recieved by both players' vanguards during the match within the "Holy Prominence Prison". Gallery Olivier Gaillard.png|Gaillard during the war against Link Joker Olivier Gaillard- Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.png|Gaillard with Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Chants *(JP): To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 4 Characters